We propose a new ultrasonic technique for imaging soft tissue and for measurement of blood flow. This technique is a novel combination of known radar and sonar technologies. The proposed methodology utilizes frequency modulated and pulse modulated, range gated ultrasound. A high frequency carrier is frequency modulated with a symmetrical triangle wave at a low repetition rate. The frequency modulated carrier is then pulse modulated at a high repetition rate and the resultant brief wave trains applied to a transducer. Echoes from targets return to the transducer with a delay proportional to range, and differ infrequency from the frequency modulated carrier by an amount proportional to delay. The received signals are mixed with the FM carrier and range gated and the difference frequency signals are extracted. The frequencies of the translated signals are proportional to ranges and the amplitudes of the signals indicate echo amplitudes, i.e., the power spectrum of the signal provides echo range and amplitude information and is used to generate an image of the insonified tissue. If the range gate is positioned on moving blood, the backscattered signal is Doppler shifted alternately above and below the range frequency in proportion to the blood velocity. The direction of the frequency shift indicates direction of velocity. The magnitude and phase of the frequency shift is measured at selected ranges across the vessel to generate a blood velocity profile. Our specific aims are to develop and evaluate pulsed-FM, range gated sonars for soft tissue imaging and flow measurement.